


И мы напишем!

by yzarga



Series: Такая семья [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>актёры пишут фанфик о своих персонажах</p>
            </blockquote>





	И мы напишем!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015.  
> Не имеет отношения к реально существующим личностям.

Насыщенный выходной день — беготня с детьми по парку, поход в кино, совместное приготовление оладий — подошел к концу. Джорджия, заявив, что устала от взрослых, отправилась укладывать утомленных детей спать. Дэвид с Томом загрузили посудомойку, стиральную машину и пустили робот-пылесос урчать по кухне, после чего упали на диван в гостиной.  
Том включил телевизор и начал перебирать каналы в поисках чего-нибудь неутомительно-познавательного.  
— На твоем любимом историческом обещали бесконечные замки Германии, — напомнил Дэвид. Он с тоской посмотрел на азалии Джорджии, ждущие воды на подоконнике, потом вспомнил, что успел полить их утром, и успокоился.  
— Ага, сейчас доберусь и до них… О, опять Бена с Фрименом терзают, — Том остановился, увидев интервью. — И зачем так нервничать, когда журналисты спрашивают о творчестве фанатов? Если бы мы плохо работали, на нас бы не обращали внимания и не писали.  
— Да уж, отличный маркер популярности, — Дэвид устроился на диване поудобнее и немедленно потянул Тома к себе, чтобы тот лёг головой ему на колени.  
Том охотно поддался, потерся затылком о бедро Дэвида и скрестил ноги на подлокотнике. Потом задрал голову и спросил:  
— А ты что-нибудь читал такое?  
Дэвид, что-то набирающий в телефоне, усмехнулся: — А как же! — и свободной рукой почесал Тома за ухом.  
— О себе? — не отставал Хиддлстон.  
— Нет, о себе страшно. О тебе.  
— С кем? — Том даже подскочил. Точнее, попробовал, но Дэвид поймал его и уложил обратно.  
— С Хэмсвортом, конечно. Очень популярное направление. Ты в этих историях чаще всего такой чудесный: вежливый, скромный. Чистый ручеек!  
На этих словах Том зарычал, вырвался, стащил Дэвида на пол и после недолгой борьбы уселся ему на живот.  
— Ах, вот как? Ручеек тебе нужен? Будешь мутить его грязными сапогами?  
Дэвид молча сложил руки крестом на груди и закрыл глаза.  
— Правильно, будь покорным, — одобрил Том. — Как твой Доктор, когда до него добирается Мастер. Я про вас читал. Замечательный образчик деструктивных отношений. Сначала Мастер Доктора ловит, — он поцеловал Дэвида в губы, но углубить поцелуй не позволил, — потом насилует психически и физически.  
Тут Том сполз к нему на бедра, чувствительно проехавшись задницей по паху. Дэвид заинтересованно приоткрыл один глаз: — А потом?  
— А потом Доктор понимает, что этого-то ему и не хватало всю жизнь!  
— Где-то между шестым и десятым изнасилованием? — Дэвид приподнялся на локтях.  
— Ага, на этом хэппи энд, — Том дал притянуть себя за футболку поближе и потерся носом о щеку Дэвида. — Такой вот он интеллектуал.  
Он ещё раз задумчиво поёрзал на любовнике, потом заметил, как тот глубокомысленно засмотрелся в окно, и насторожился.  
— Том, а давай мы тоже напишем! Про Доктора и Локи! — глаза Дэвида загорелись нехорошим огнем вдохновенного безумия. — Такого наверняка очень мало, даже если есть!  
Джорджия, через пять минут спустившаяся вниз, увидела, как они выдирают друг у друга ноутбук и спорят о никнейме. Пожала плечами и решила, что может себе позволить принять ванну и почитать там книжку, раз эти двое успешно заняли друг друга.  
Том захватил ноутбук и уселся на полу у ног Дэвида, опять забравшегося на диван. Занес жестом пианиста пальцы над клавиатурой.  
— ТАРДИС опять приземлила Доктора неведомо где? — спросил и напечатал, не дожидаясь ответа. — Тор уронил себе на ногу молот, когда в тронном зале появилась большая синяя коробка...  
Через четверть часа у Доктора отняли ТАРДИС, заперли в стеклянной темнице, и его пришел допрашивать лично Один, он же — Локи под мороком. Взмахом руки он навел на стекла иллюзию страшных пыток, сам же шагнул вплотную к пленнику.  
— Твоя очередь, — Том передал ноутбук Дэвиду и уселся рядом следить за развитием событий.  
Доктор немедленно отодвинулся от Локи, поставил между ним и собой стул и начал заливаться соловьем об ужасающих проблемах, нависших над Асгардом. Между делом похвалил мороки — и Одина, и пыток, после чего попросил показаться лично. Том с непреходящим интересом следил за их диалогом, за планом избавить Асгард от каких-то жутких пожирателей теней, которые сделают асов смертными как бабочки-однодневки. Доктор был деловит, весел и деятелен, Локи — саркастичен и весьма умен.  
— А секс когда будет? — влез Том, когда Локи выпустил Доктора из темницы, и они пошли спасать мир.  
Дэвид вздрогнул и посмотрел на него так, будто забыл о том, что не один. Перечитал написанное, покосился на Тома и торжественно вручил ему ноутбук.  
Том тоже перечитал текст и задумчиво почесал в затылке.  
— Нет. Пока дело не сделают, секса не будет. Они существа последовательные.  
После чего отбил несколько абзацев и начал писать о том, как Локи предложил Доктору отметить успешное разрешение проблемы. Вскоре оба оказались в покоях Одина, переделанных по вкусу нынешнего обитателя, и пили пьянящий ароматный нектар из Альвхейма.  
— Твой Доктор жилет носит? — спросил Том, не переставая печатать.  
— Когда как, — рассеянно ответил Дэвид, поглощенный происходящим в тексте. Сам он примостил подбородок на плече Тома и с нетерпением ждал развития событий.  
Доктор с Локи успели выпить, сказать друг другу по паре комплиментов и поцеловаться. После смачно описанного поцелуя Том немедленно потянулся к Дэвиду, но увлекаться себе не позволил и вернулся к тексту. Персонажи весьма активно сняли друг с друга часть одежды, после чего Локи уложил Доктора на роскошное ложе и наклонился над пахом. Том напечатал следующую фразу о том, как Локи облизал член Доктора по всей длине, и завис.  
— А дальше?  
Дальше Том хрустнул пальцами и со скоростью профессионального секретаря выдал пассаж про огонь в чреслах и пылающий жезл желания. Дэвид поперхнулся воздухом.  
— Что ты пишешь?  
— А как ещё? — уши Тома медленно, но верно алели. — И вообще, я не хочу повторяться.  
Локи действовал всё неувереннее, метафоры становились всё более цветистыми. Когда в ход пошли “темные тайны тела”, Дэвид захохотал в голос.  
— Это что вообще? Где у Доктора темные тайны, куда Локи сует пальцы?  
Том скрежетнул зубами.  
— В задницу он их сует, в задницу! — прошипел он. — Но так писать некрасиво! Не нравится, сам пиши.  
— Это ты хотел, чтобы у них секс был, — открестился Дэвид. — Я не возьмусь.  
Через два предложения мучений Тома он всё-таки отобрал у него ноутбук и задумался. Написал, как “член Локи дробил и насыщал Доктора”, и в ужасе уставился на дело рук своих.  
— Кошмар, — констатировал он. — Почему мы не можем написать про то, чем регулярно занимаемся?  
— Регулярно мы работаем, а не занимаемся любовью, — вздохнул Том. — Наверное, тут нужен талант.  
— Критик вам нужен, — раздался голос Джорджии над их головами.  
Она уронила сбоку от Дэвида книгу со странным названием "Пятьдесят оттенков серого".  
— Что это? — спросили мужчины хором.  
— Порнография, низкокачественная, — ответила сердито Джорджия. — То ли дело "Эммануэль"! Разнообразие, фантазия... Так, над чем страдаете?  
Она втиснулась между ними, и Дэвид немедленно обнял ее, теплую и разнеженную после ванны. Том посмотрел на них с нескрываемым умилением.  
— Мы решили пойти путем фанатов и написать историю любви Доктора и Локи, — торжественно признался он и поставил подруге на колени ноутбук.  
Джорджия погрузилась в чтение, поуютнее закутываясь в теплый халат.  
— Чудовищная постельная сцена, — заключила она, дочитав. — Лучше бы сюжет дальше писали.  
— Том захотел секса! — наябедничал Дэвид.  
Джорджия внимательно посмотрела на Тома. Судя по недоумению, что-то в голове у неё не складывалось.  
— Написать, — уточнил Том с непроницаемым лицом.  
— А! — теперь всё встало на свои места. — Вам нужна бета. Или соавтор.  
— Соавтор! — хором решили мужчины.  
— Лентяи, — осудила Джорджия. — За это вы допишете сюжет и вывесите наше произведение в сеть. Хочу посмотреть, как нас оценят. А теперь ты, Том, принесешь мне чай, а ты, Дэвид, — клубнику с сахаром.  
Оба совершенно безмолвно встали и ушли на кухню. Джорджия стерла всю постельную сцену с момента поцелуя и начала печатать, время от времени задумываясь и глядя в клавиатуру. Когда справа появилась чашка, а слева — клубника, пробурчала слова благодарности и заела сомнительный интеллектуальный труд. Подняла голову, изучающе посмотрела на мужа, на друга, усмехнулась и продолжила писать.  
Том с Дэвидом, затаив дыхание, читали, как Доктор в поцелуе увлек Локи на постель, позволил опрокинуть себя на спину и вцепился пальцами в изголовье. Как Локи упивался вкусом его губ и тела, раздевал его, сам оставаясь в кожаных доспехах. Доктор не сдерживал стонов, Локи — улыбок, лукавых и довольных, когда любовник вскинулся на постели от короткого поцелуя в бедро и содрал с него доспехи, ругаясь на непонятном языке. Тела прижались друг к другу, от тесного соприкосновения перехватило дыхание, а в следующий момент они, решив растянуть удовольствие как-нибудь в другой раз, оплели пальцами члены друг друга и…  
Тут Том кашлянул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Дэвид ещё немного почитал, потом аккуратно спросил:  
— Джорджи, откуда?  
— Что “откуда”? Должна же я теоретически представлять, как проводит время мой муж с моим лучшим другом? — она переставила ноутбук на Тома, который сидел, прикрыв лицо руками, и издавал приглушенные всхлипывающие звуки. — Вперед, творцы, дописывайте!  
И ушла наверх, с тяжким вздохом забрав с собой так не приглянувшуюся книгу.  
В супружескую спальню Дэвид вернулся ближе к рассвету, тихо улегся, чтобы не тревожить Джорджию, и моментально уснул. Разбудил обоих Том, который с бодрым: — Доброе утро! — плюхнулся в изножье кровати.  
— Джо, тебе комментарии вслух читать?  
— Где мой кофе? — простонала Джорджия.  
— У тебя накормленные дети, это достойная компенсация, — отмахнулся Том. — В общем, мы оказались как Чаплин на конкурсе собственных двойников, который занял там третье место.  
— В смысле? — взъерошенный Дэвид сел на кровати, зевнул и поскреб отрастающую щетину.  
— Герои у нас не в характере. И вообще где спутница Доктора? И с чего это Локи ему доверяет? Зато к сексу никаких претензий, спасибо, Джо!  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — она обняла мужа за пояс и потянула обратно на подушку. — Теперь на всех интервью можете говорить, как уважаете своих поклонников, потому что любить вас — тяжелый крест.


End file.
